Vana Sonrisa
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Un One Shot basado en la relación de Yoh con su prometida la itako, sucede después del regreso de NorteAmérica....


Para los amantes del Yoh x Anna…es otra pareja que me gusta bastante…y que es oficial. )

Repito que los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia, pero como estoy un poco loca…jejeje en fin ejoy! One Shot por siaca jeje

**Vana Sonrisa**

-Lindo atardecer… no crees Anna?

-Si…

Una masculina voz se escuchó hablar, resonando en los oídos de la persona que lo acompañaba. Era el final del día en Tokio. Pronto llegaría la noche e Yoh Asakura quería pasar unos momentos con su prometida…la poderosa itako, Kyoyama Anna.

-No había tenido tiempo de observa un atardecer como este desde que regresamos de Norteamérica…- dijo el joven de cabellos castaños, observando un ponto fijo entre el sol y los edificios lejanos que impedía ver su despedida.

Hermosa tranquilidad se sentía en la pensión, el ambiente desolado era perfecto. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados, uno del lado del otro, en el techo. El viento era del agrado de los dos, refrescante brisa de verano que rozaba con suavidad sus cuerpos.

La sacerdotisa no se había percatado que no había traído un abrigo, la brisa a pesar de ser cariñosa era también muy fría. Tal como ella. Tiritaba un poco pero no daba señal de sentir frío, su semblante estaba perdido en la escena que tenía frente a ella.

Sus cabellos rubios jugaban al son del viento, cosa que al castaño le gustaba ver y que si tenía el valor suficiente, tomaría uno de esos mechones y lo olería profundamente. Pero ese no era él…talvez Hao haría eso pero, él no. Simplemente no era su estilo.

-Nada ha cambiado… aquí en Funbari…-habló la itako. Desde la partida a Norteamérica era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en la pensión. Todo lo dejado allí, permanecía en su sitio. Desde un mapa hasta aquel viejo stereo que usaba su prometido. Los espíritus de la casa se habían marchado, como si supiesen que no irían a volver…-En cambio esta casa nos estaba esperando…Yoh

-¿Cómo…a que te refieres, Anna?- dijo el shaman sonriente de audífonos naranjas. La muchacha miraba fijamente sus rodillas.

-Nadie esperaba que volviéramos, sólo este lugar se ha mantenido para nosotros…-habló la itako de rubio cabello con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Este lugar se ha parado en el espacio y en el tiempo, yo también estaba pensando en eso Annita…-dijo el chico sonriéndole a su prometida.- Sabes algo… pensé que nunca volveríamos a aquí…

Anna lo miró con sus profundos ojos negros, sorprendida por el pesimismo inusual que mostraba el shaman.- Que te hace decir eso, Yoh.-más que pregunta, la itako empezaba a molestarse, no le agradaba que su prometido fuera así.

Mirando cómo al fin los rayos que emanaba el sol decaían en el horizonte dando paso a la venida noche, Yoh Asakura reflexionaba y manifestaba los miedos que había estado guardando desde que volvieron a Japón.

-En la última pelea…en los últimos momentos cuando estaba inconciente, mi mente estaba divagando en recuerdos…Muchas imágenes vinieron a mí, todas las cosas que habíamos echo: las fiestas con los muchachos, las salidas al supermercado…jeje inclusive recordaba los entrenamientos que me imponías, Anna.-dijo el chico, fijando sus oscuros ojos en los negros de la rubia.

Mirándola con dulzura y con la eterna sonrisa en sus labios, tanto cariño reflejado en ese par de ojos, sólo viéndola a ella. Y ella, lo observaba igual, con un leve sonrojo y con el semblante de siempre, indiferente.- Pensé que jamás volvería a estar en tu compañía, Annita…

-Yoh…-susurró lentamente la itako, su prometido siempre la sorprendía con confesiones como esta.

Mirándola con ternura, el shaman se acercó un poco a la chica. Sus hombros se rozaban y a la vez invitaban a la joven rubia a apoyarse en uno de ellos. Cosa que fue haciendo poco a poco.

La noche había caído y en el cielo oscuro, las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición. Las luces de aquella ciudad lejana eran un bello espectáculo que motivaban a los jóvenes shamanes a presenciarlo. Ambos perdidos en su mar de sensaciones, simplemente ahí: sentados, juntos…solos.

Los ojos de la rubia se encontraban cerrados, disfrutando cada segundo el estar con la persona que amaba.

-Yo estaba segura de que volveríamos a Japón, todos.-murmuró la chica, atrayendo la atención del shaman de la despreocupada sonrisa. La confianza que ella tenía en él no tenía límites; y el deseo ferviente de verlo siempre bien, hacían variar constantemente esa preocupación en verdadero sentimiento de amor.

-Sí lo sé…Annita.- contestó el shaman sonriendo ampliamente, mirando las estrellas del cielo.- Lo hermoso de ver las estrellas, no son ellas mismas sino, el verlas junto contigo.

Esto hizo ruborizar a la rubia, que escondía su rostro un poco como para que Yoh no se diera cuenta pero, este le hacía gracia todo lo que le provocaba a la joven de dura mirada. Su prometida.

Más que bello era ese momento, si tan sólo perpetuara para siempre, si tan sólo ellos podrían vivir una realidad alejada de un mundo lleno de fantasía…sólo vivir como una pareja de esposos…era lo que ambos querían.

Él sabía que la itako le quería. A pesar de todas las dificultades por las que habían pasada, todo el sufrimiento y dolor que le causó. Yoh amaba a Ana Kyoyama y si regresó de la muerte ficticia no únicamente para volver a ver a sus amigos, era también para permanecer al lado de esta mujer…Una mujer de duro exterior, muy poderosa en su especialidad de invocar, tal vez un poco mandona o abusiva…-_ jeje me hace recordar los martirios por los que hacía pasar a Manta jijiji.-_ río Yoh en su conciencia.

Ella podría tener muchos defectos, que jamás reconocería, pero lo que es muy cierto era que esa mujer había cautivado su corazón con ellos. Esa imagen de misterio que reflejaba, ese mirar frío y sin sentimientos, evadiendo siempre el suyo y el acercamiento cualquiera, como si quisiera alejarlo…no pertenecer a él.

Pero, como poco a poco fue yendo en dirección a ella, esquivando audazmente cualquier obstáculo que le impidiera conocer a esa niña, que en la infancia lloraba sin motivo alguno, cuya soledad era muy parecida a la suya, que lo impresionó con la valentía que mostraba…aquella niña que se convirtió en su prometida y que amó desde que la vio.

-Que paz…-murmuró el shaman de castaños cabellos a la vez que posaba su cabeza en la de la juven rubia.

-Si…-esta respondió casi en un susurro. Como le gustaba estar así, junto a él, no se cansaba de repetirlo…simplemente el era como… el paraíso soñado, el mundo perfecto, la ideología de los X-Laws…quien sabe. Pero, como empezó todo esto,…con una simple sonrisa.

Anna recordaba aquellos tiempos en que la tristeza y el desamparo eran parte diaria de su existencia. Desde el abandono de sus padres a causo del miedo que manifestaban hacia ella, la joven rubia tuvo que valerse por sí misma.

Pero, todo sufrimiento desapareció el día que conoció a Yoh Asakura, en él vio reflejada su imagen de soledad y dolor. Su sonrisa tranquila y su forma de ser sin preocupaciones, le era imposible de soportar. Como podía sonreír cuando era rechazado por sus cualidades sobrenaturales…, como podía mantener esa amabilidad pese a las desgracias que pasaba…le resultaba desagradable la idea de permanecer en un mismo lugar con él.

A medida que lo conocía más a fondo, logró captar algo que esa imagen sonriente oculta, vio la realidad en esos ojos negros brillantes…un ser solitario que lloraba en la oscuridad reclamando atención y cuidados…un ser como ella…A partir de ese momento todo cambió. Ya no veía con desprecio a Yoh Asakura, más bien trataba de permanecer cerca de él, porque si era como ella, llegaría el día que colapsaría de tanto dolor en su alma y corazón.

Cuando le fue anunciado su compromiso con él, ella lo aceptó sin refutar. Con él haría lo que sus padres no hicieron con ella, le daría los cuidados y el amor que necesita pero, algo le fue impedido mostrar aquellas emociones. Una petición de Kino, la abuela de del shaman de cabellos castaños, hizo que ocultara sus sentimiento en una capa dura, gruesa y eterna, de frialdad y seriedad.

Tenía que ayudarlo a convertirse en el rey de todos lo shamanes, lo haría por el bien de él y no le importaba si para eso tenía que cambiar…todo por él.- _Además, era un haragán de niño.-_recordó la sacerdotisa. Y si él se convertía en rey shaman, ella, debía estar a su altura. Por eso entrenó arduo cada día, madurando cada aspecto de ella, siendo más fuerte y autosuficiente, manifestando una apariencia estricta y muy cambiada a la niña que lloraba intensamente al recuerdo de sus padres, pese a que su exterior cambió, muy dentro de ella misma el cariño que sentía por el joven trigueño, no variaba en lo más mínimo…

-Ojala que dure para siempre…tu que crees Annita?.-dijo bajando su cabeza y viendo a la rubia a sus ojos negros entreabiertos, casi con sueño, casi con embelesamiento a la ternura de la sonrisa que poco a poco se acercaba a ella.

-Sí…para siempre.-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y permitía que la distancia que los separaba se volviera corta a medida que inexpertos labios se juntaban, dando inicio a lo que muchas noches aseguraban.

FIN

Terminé…….! No soy muy experta en Yoh x Ana pero a mi me gustan jejeje espero que les guste dejen reviewssss jajaja chaufisss y díganme si debo escribir más de esta pareja jeje chaufis !


End file.
